Corrompiendo a Sting-bee
by Sly Jeagerjaques
Summary: El corazón de Sting comenzó a latir desenfrenado. Pero a latir de miedo. ¿Podía eso considerarse pedofilia? Al parecer no. Así que estaba perdido. Además, él había aprendido que algunos rubios, como ese, eran realmente peligrosos. Así que hizo lo que cualquier hombre inteligente que se respeta haría en esa situación. ¡Exacto! Salir corriendo. Evitaría a Cana desde hoy. [One-shot]


**Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece.**

**.**

**Corrompiendo a Sting-bee**

**~One-Shot~**

**.**

Sting nunca había sido de esos chicos que se toman hasta el más mínimo centímetro de alcohol. Podía ser algo alocado, aveces estúpido y todo lo que quieran, pero Sting tenía sus preciados límites y nunca había sido un obsesionado alcohólico.

O eso intentó explicarle a Cana en esa Fiesta de Fairy Tail.

- C-Cana-san, por favor no - murmuró nervioso.

Pues tenía a Cana Alberona frente a él, con litros y litros de alcohol en la sangre y nada ayudaba que estuviera casi pegada a él.

Sting sabía que pretendía solo convencerlo de beber pero el no tenía ganas ni de alcohol, ni de problemas y menos de tener a una chica -Cana- casi encima de él.

Hay rubios que son de temer. Pensaba Sting.

- Vamos Sting-bee, solo un sorbo - insistió una sonrojada Cana. La chica puso la botella al frente de él a la altura de su rostro.

¿Qué sucedía con ese Sting-bee?

Pero además de eso, Sting se preguntó si sería buena idea ceder. Pero sin que pasaran cuatro segundos su respuesta se presento en su pensamiento con un colorido "NO".

Rogue y Yukino le habían dicho que debía madurar. Que ahora él era el que mandaba y que debía mantenerse sobrio por el bien de los demás integrantes del gremio. Lo que él no sabía era que un maestro no tiene la obligación de cargar borrachos.

El rubio tragó en seco y se dijo que nunca más se acercaría a Cana o dejaría que se acercara a él mientras portara una botella, aunque tuviera un cero coma cero cero cero cero... -muchos ceros más- cero uno porciento de alcohol.

- Sting-bee~ - susurró Cana casi encima de él.

- C-Cana... - titubeó - -san, se lo suplico - susurró a duras penas.

El corazón de Sting comenzó a latir desenfrenado al sentir el pecho de Cana. Pero a latir de miedo.

¿Podía eso considerarse pedofilia? Tal vez no, considerando que tendrían la misma edad por los siete años perdidos de ella.

Estaba perdido...

No podría denunciarla por pedofilia.

De pronto la puerta del almacén se abrió y se pudo observar una gran... gran sombra. Sting no diría nunca que estaba apreciando esa sombra, porque sabía de quien era y a ese hombre le tenía de todo, menos aprecio. Tampoco a su sombra.

Sting se aprovecho de escapar de Cana utilizando su desconcentración.

- Abeja - susurró el hombre haciendo que Sting temblara y sudara hasta por donde no sabía que podía. Para su suerte, este dejaba un hueco entre sus piernas y como el no tenía muchos músculos... bueno, tenía que ingeniárselas por su vida.

Y Sting no se quedó ahí parado como imbécil. ¡Claro que no! Él podía hacer algo y era lo que todo hombre en esa situación haría.

Así que como pudo se escabulló por entre las piernas del rubio de una forma muy ridícula. Y corrió. Corrió por su vida y la de su amigo ahí abajo.

- Maldita sea, tenías que joder todo - masculló Cana.

Ante esto, a Laxus se le hinchó una vena y le dio un tic terrible en el ojo.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? - murmuró.

- Intentaba corromper a la abejita. Escuché que sus compañeros no le dejaban beber - sonrió para luego soltar un hipido inconsciente.

- Maldita mujer - gruñó el rubio para luego largarse de ahí un poco más relajado pero no menos furioso.

Cana solo rió por la reacción de Laxus. Vaya celos que se cargaban los dragon slayers con ellos. Pero gruñó al recordar su plan arruinado.

Jodido Laxus y jodido Sting-bee. Uno lo había arruinado y el otro había escapado.

Los hombres son unos idiotas a toda regla. Pensaba Cana.

* * *

><p><strong>Todavía me pregunto que coño es esto xD <strong>

**La noche me enloquece :'v Creo que dejare de hacerlo a las dos de la madrugada xDD**

**Pero ya que... (puta frase :v) xD otra vez ._.**

**Se aceptan tomates :D**

**¿No?**

**¡¿NO?!**

**Pue bale berdura la bida :'D**

**Bai~**

**Se despide Sly de Slytherin (oh merlín, por qué pongo esto xD)**


End file.
